


叫哥哥

by able_chien



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/able_chien/pseuds/able_chien
Summary: 曺圭贤知道金厉旭并不是真的讨厌被这么叫
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	叫哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> *和真人无关

铃声嗡嗡作响的时候已经四点，曺圭贤皱着眉头接起来，电话另一头是口齿不清的撒娇：“圭、圭圭——我、我们宿舍的密码是多少来着，想不起来啦……”  
曺圭贤问道：“你现在在哪儿啊？”  
对方的回答完全称不上是有用的信息：“啊，对哦……在哪儿呢……”  
话音刚落，曺圭贤随即听到大门外“砰嗵”一声，急忙踩着拖鞋去开门，果不其然看到摔在地上的金厉旭，手里的手机屏幕还亮在通话模式。曺圭贤叹了口气把他架进家里，给人喂好了醒酒药，再哄去睡觉，七上八下地折腾了一通，天都亮了，干脆直接去勤务所上班。  
等下班回去，金厉旭终于是清醒的状态，双眼无神地叉着草莓，一口吃进去一个。  
“你不吃晚饭吗？我等会儿做意大利面哦。”曺圭贤问他。  
“昨天和军乐队的弟弟们一边喝酒一边吃串烧吃太多了，今天不吃碳水。”金厉旭托着下巴，“啊，要死了，头好痛。明天和哥哥们还有行程，浮肿消不掉上镜怎么办啊，早知道不喝那么多了……”  
连续三个晚上都出去喝，不喝伤了才有鬼。曺圭贤暗自腹诽。说实话他也怀念深夜能和三五好友喝着酒相聚的时光，只是现在还是公益兵的身份，必须严格地遵守上下班时间，平日里再想喝酒也会克制住念头。看到金厉旭现在可以随心所欲地聚餐，内心不免有些艳羡，再深入去想他会面的对象，心境就更加微妙了。  
“话说，昨天是军乐队的战友，那前天，大前天都是谁啊？”曺圭贤刚问完，就有些后悔。共同生活、交往了十几年，他们两个平时都并不是喜欢干涉对方私生活的类型，现在忽然提这个问题不免显得小肚鸡肠。  
好在金厉旭并没有在意，很大方地全说了出来:“前天是炯植，大前天是旼赫和N叫我去的。他们都快要入伍了，得抓紧机会见面才是。”  
“欸，说的也是……”曺圭贤被金厉旭喂了一颗草莓，心情复杂地咀嚼起来。金厉旭说的也没错，弟弟们入伍前夕的聚会请求确实难以拒绝。何况曺圭贤自己也有不少艺人朋友，现在冉起的忌妒心未免太幼稚了。  
这股微妙的不快终于被时间冲散了，好不容易挨上一个两人难得都能在宿舍休息的周六，曺圭贤切着打算拿来配红酒的芝士片时，金厉旭背着包，一副要出门的样子。  
曺圭贤探出头问道：“不是说今晚在家吃饭的吗？”  
“啊那个，暻秀突然说要找我谈心……”  
这下曺圭贤忍不住嘀咕起来：“你们不是好久没联系了吗？”  
“虽说是这样没错啦……这后辈有点像儿子呢，平时根本不和‘妈妈’玩，有事的时候就会想起厉旭妈妈。”金厉旭像是没有察觉到曺圭贤语气中带的刺，亲昵地过来亲了曺圭贤脸颊一下，“我出门啦。圭圭拜拜~”  
等金厉旭关上门，曺圭贤重重地叹了一口气，“呀，什么‘儿子’、‘妈妈’的，有问过我想不想当爹吗，真的是。”

这天晚上金厉旭倒是没喝醉，但回来的时候又已经是深夜。他见曺圭贤正在客厅对着电视独酌，立刻滑进了他的怀里，“圭圭，我也要喝。”  
“你怎么了？”曺圭贤帮他倒了一杯，“刚才还没喝够？”  
“我觉得我说错话了。”金厉旭把红酒一饮而尽，“暻秀说想要提前去军队，我说，‘也要考虑一下组合的平衡性，再做决定哦’。然后他就没再说话，之后就回去了。我是不是有些想当然了，所以伤到他的心了啊……？”  
曺圭贤还在为前面的部分吃惊，“提前服役？他和成员们说了吗，和李秀满老师说了吗？”  
“还没和老师说。成员就不知道了……”金厉旭放下酒杯，又钻回曺圭贤的臂弯里，“他也有自己的人生，自己的想法吧，他们出道的年代、经历也和我们不一样，我怎么就冒冒失失地那样说了呢……明明都没告诉李秀满老师，先来找我商量了，我却没能好好地帮助他，感觉真抱歉啊……”  
也许是喝了酒的缘故，金厉旭像是一股脑倒苦水似的，絮絮叨叨说个不停。  
“你不觉得太过了吗？今天一回来就尽是再讲别的男人的事情。前几天也是，全是关于你那些弟弟的话题。就这么喜欢照顾别人？”  
曺圭贤突如其来的凌厉语气，让金厉旭怔怔地瞪圆了眼睛，过了一会儿才“扑哧”一下笑出来，“呀，圭贤啊，你莫非是在吃醋吗？”  
“哈？”  
“明明都这把年纪的人了，在搞什么呀。”金厉旭一边倒着红酒，一边笑得天真烂漫，但曺圭贤仿佛看到他头顶长出了恶魔耳朵。于是他也不客气地承认，“没错，的确是‘这把年纪’了。但严格意义上，我也是你弟弟啊，你不觉得最近对我的关心不够吗？”  
金厉旭往嘴里塞了切好的芝士，又配了口红酒，说：“什么呀，刚认识的时候犟得不行，非说是同龄人，一直不愿意喊我‘哥’的还不是你。”  
“那现在补偿还来得及吧，厉旭哥。”  
曺圭贤一开口，金厉旭嘴里的红酒都喷了出来，“别这样，你是不是喝多了，大脑都短路了。”他急忙站起来去找纸巾，而曺圭贤知道他并不是真的讨厌被这么叫，因为他的耳朵都红成了两片枫叶子。  
擦完了桌子上溅到的红酒，金厉旭下巴上沾到的已经来不及清理了，顺着脖子的曲线流进了领口，锁骨上都反射出水渍。曺圭贤认出这件姜黄色的毛衣其实是金厉旭穿了他的，难怪大出一圈，导致手掌都被盖住一半。那些找金厉旭聊烦恼、聊人生的弟弟们哪里会知道，曺圭贤才是厉旭弟弟中真正的VIP？  
想到这里，曺圭贤尝到一丝隐秘的快乐，干脆把恶作剧进行下去，“哥的领口都弄脏了，我来帮你清理掉。”说着，他把金厉旭扣回沙发，沿着红酒的痕迹，舔过锁骨和脖子上软嫩的皮肉。  
“不、不要那么叫我……”金厉旭涨红了脸，但压在自己身上的大只忙内怎么也推不开，下身的要害随即也被握住揉搓起来。  
“嘴上说着不要，下面其实都硬了，厉旭哥真不诚实。”曺圭贤故意蹭着他的耳朵说，平时就动听的嗓音压低了声线，便挂上了情欲的颜色，金厉旭被褪下了裤子，下身暴露在空气中的触感让他的身子一抖。  
“马上就让哥更舒服。”曺圭贤说着，修长的手指伸进金厉旭的嘴里，搅动着他的舌头和唾液，待手指完全沾湿，就捅进后穴里抽插起来。  
“嗯嗯——！”金厉旭皱着眉头发出本能的呻吟，随着曺圭贤找到熟悉的敏感点曲起手指关节，他的声音也变了调，被翻来覆去玩弄了几下就忍受不住了，软着语调求情，“轻一点好不好，圭圭……”  
没想到曺圭贤转而把手指全都抽走，饶有兴致地俯视着因为突如其来的空虚感扭了几下身体的金厉旭。  
“没让你全都拿出去啊……”金厉旭带上了委屈的鼻音说道。  
“有更好的东西可以放进去呢，你来摸摸看。”曺圭贤引着金厉旭的手摸上自己早已腹胀的裤裆，“既然是哥哥，经验和阅历肯定比我丰富，自己坐上来可以的吧，厉旭哥？”他坐在沙发上解开了拉链，蓄势待发的性器迫不及待地弹了出来。金厉旭瞪了他一眼，但还是照做了。他紧张地吞咽了几下，背对着坐到曺圭贤的大腿上，自己扶着性器颤巍巍把屁股往下沉。  
金厉旭退伍后终于长回了一些肉，紧实挺翘的屁股揉捏起来的手感很好。曺圭贤观赏着自己的性器进进出出，揉了金厉旭的臀肉几下之后忍不住打了几巴掌下去，和臀浪一同被激起来的还有金厉旭吃痛的叫声，曺圭贤再伸手够到他身前，亵玩他的乳头和挺立的性器。  
几重快感的夹击之下，金厉旭哽咽着缴械投降，瘫软着倚靠在曺圭贤身上。曺圭贤掐着他的腰再顶了几下也射了出来，喘息着去亲他的肩窝和脖子。  
温存了一会儿，金厉旭又感到大腿根上热起来的东西蹭过来，整个人差点没弹起来：“你怎么又硬了？！”  
“大腿可不是白练的，你的弟弟才不是一把年纪，现在正年轻气盛呢。”曺圭贤说着，把挂在金厉旭身上的毛衣也扒下来铺在沙发上，推着他躺下去。  
“不、不要……腰好酸，今天就别再……”金厉旭还没说完，就被架起了腿。  
“哥，求求你，我还想做。”曺圭贤趴在金厉旭胸口，抬着眼恳求道。他本来眼睛就大，皮肤又白皙，这个角度看过去真的就像一个纯良的年轻弟弟。金厉旭的手指叉进他柔软的头发里宠爱地揉揉他的头，算是妥协。  
曺圭贤再一次插进去之后，发现每叫一次哥哥，金厉旭就会如同条件反射一般绞紧后穴，于是故意不断地喊着“厉旭哥”，狠狠地撞击他的敏感带。  
“又、又要出来了……嗯嗯……！”金厉旭快要第二次射精的时候，曺圭贤箍住了他的前端，逼问他：“不准，先回答我的问题。谁是你最喜欢的弟弟？”  
金厉旭已经被操懵了，涣散着眼神不知所措地说不出话。  
“快回答我，答对了再帮你弄出来。”  
“是、是你，是圭圭……啊啊啊啊——”  
曺圭贤这才松开手，让他痛快地释放，自己也内射进柔软的后穴深处。

前一晚纵欲过度的结果是第二天两个人都腰酸背痛，像两块泡菜煎饼一样摊在床上。直到肚子都发出“咕咕”的声音，金厉旭踢踢曺圭贤的小腿：“你去做饭啦。晚上我还有行程，一会儿得去美容室了。”  
“干脆叫个外卖吧……”曺圭贤哼唧了一下，并不想动弹。  
“不要，我想吃你做的嘛，圭贤偶吧。”  
“……？？？”  
曺圭贤差点从床上摔下去，金厉旭一脸无害地嘟起嘴：“好不好嘛，偶吧。”  
曺圭贤大脑短暂当机的时候，金厉旭摸了摸他的裆部：“不是醒了很久了吗，怎么还在晨勃啊圭圭？”  
曺圭贤才不好意思承认这根本不是晨勃，他恍然大悟，原来喜欢被叫哥哥的不止金厉旭呀……


End file.
